The present disclosure relates to orthopedic back braces: Adjustable orthopedic back braces are known in the art. Certain of such braces employ motors for adjustment. Other braces have a set of pulleys mounted on each of two brace segments with a cable running through the pulleys in alteration for adjustment.
The drawbacks associated with requiring a motor for adjustment should be readily apparent. The motor is relatively costly, requires power, adds weight and can wear out. An adjustable orthopedic back brace that does not require a motor is therefore desirable.
Braces having a pair of back brace segments tensioned via pulleys on each of the braces also have drawbacks. First, the dual brace segments requiring a cable to run back and forth between the segments are complicated and cumbersome. Second, the dual brace segments reside on each side of the wearer's spine, such that the spine itself is not directly engaged by the segments or resulting brace without a separate pad. In many instances, the wearer's lower spine is the source of pain and/or the reason for wearing the brace. Further, placing the cabling mechanisms on either side of the spine causes a centered back position to be maintained only if both pull handles are adjusted simultaneously.
An improved manually adjustable back brace is therefore needed.